


Secrets

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: whedonland, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e07, Episode: s06e17 Normal Again, F/F, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy has so many secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> For the Whedonland Squared challenge with the prompt: Secret.

"Will you stay with me, please?"

Willow brushed a strand of Buffy's hair out of her eyes and smiled sadly. "Of course."

Buffy sighed lightly and sank deeper into the couch. She had drunk all of the cure this time, but there was still a worry in the back of her mind that it wouldn't work.

Because secretly, deep down inside, she still wasn't sure she had made the right decision. She still wasn't sure that she wanted to choose this world. And maybe, just maybe, if she secretly made that choice in the deepest part of her mind, it would come true.

And part of her wanted it to.

But Willow was sitting beside her. Willow was there, and would be there every time she opened her eyes, when she needed reassurance. Willow who had cried for her when she admitted one of her deepest secrets. Willow who didn't look at her with horror because she had been institutionalized once. Willow was one of the best things about this world – maybe _the_ best.

Maybe, if this world was real, maybe someday she'd be brave enough to share that secret too.


End file.
